In the light of the production of diode chips, Taiwan has an important position in the world. In order to continuously compete with other countries, a more rapid production module is required to reduce the developing and manufacturing duration of the product to grasp the time for entering the market and shipping, so as to expand the competition and the market of the products in the international market. The fabrication of diode chips includes the steps of epitaxially manufacturing of the wafer, electrically probing of the wafer, sawing the wafer and the reliability test. However, the current methods for the reliability analysis of the diode chips need to take couple days and the process is very complicated, thereby easily resulting in ineffective shipping for mass production.
As shown in FIG. 3, in the reliability analysis of optoelectronic elements, a reliability test is mainly performed with an oven 3, in which the optoelectronic elements are exposed to humidity and alternate variable temperature cycles of high temperature and low temperature for several days or several months to accelerate the damage to the optoelectronic elements and to rapidly reduce the life of the optoelectronic elements to achieve the reliability analysis of the optoelectronic elements.
However, the disadvantages of the reliability analysis of the optoelectronic elements include:
1. It takes very long time for the current reliability analysis of the optoelectronic elements.
2. The current reliability analysis of the optoelectronic elements will be destructive to the elements.
In view of the above, the inventor provides a testing method, which is very rapid and is not destructive, for reliability analysis of the optoelectronic elements to overcome the disadvantages of the current reliability analysis.